


Burn it Up

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Because itajan, M/M, Mild s/m mentions, Waxplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Yuto blushes despite himself, trying not to admit that he wonders if Chinen really has that taste in bed or if it's just a running joke.





	Burn it Up

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't find waxplay fic after itajan, so I wrote it. Someone had to do it. You're welcome.

“What the fuck was up with the missions today?” Hikaru calls as they get off set to change and go home. “Are they even allowed to air stuff like this? Isn't it porn?”

“Not like this.” Yuto objects, but the red spots from peeled off wax still aches a bit on his skin despite the calming lotion he got for it. “You made it porn by telling me to take off my shirt!”

“No, Chinen made it porn by enjoying it so much.” Hikaru says, raising an eyebrow pointedly in Chinen's direction.

Chinen just shrugs before pulling the pink T-shirt over his head in a swift motion. “Nothing I haven't done before.”

“You don't have to take your urges out on us though!” Yamada complains, earning himself an unimpressed look from Chinen. “Do that scary stuff at home in bed instead.”

There's a round of catcalls but Chinen just rolls his eyes and the conversation floats into other subjects. But Yuto finds his attention lingering on Chinen, watching his broad bare shoulders until he pulls his own T-shirt over them and turns like he felt the eyes on him. Yuto blushes despite himself, especially when Chinen smiles knowingly before turning away again, trying not to admit to himself that he wonders if Chinen really has that taste in bed or if it's just a running joke, and definitely tries to ignore that he'd find himself disappointed if it turned out to only be a joke.

He shakes his head, deciding to try and forget about it because it's just weird to be turned on about something like this, but when he gets home and takes a shower, the burns on his arm come to life again, feeling like they were just made fresh and Yuto closes his eyes to try and ignore himself growing hard at the sensation.

He doesn't intend to do anything about his weird feelings, barely even thinks about it once the tiny burns have healed. But then Yabu asks if he wants to go out and eat and Chinen tags along, as he usually does when Yabu pays for food. They have yakiniku and beer, chatting about anything and everything, until suddenly Yabu goes to the bathroom and Yuto's left alone with Chinen.

Chinen watches him in a comfortable silence as Yuto puts the last pieces of meat to fry, but Yuto sees how Chinen's eyes drop to his arms when he holds them above the heated surface, and his heartbeat picks up despite himself.

“How are your burns?” Chinen asks calmly, like he was just asking about how Yuto liked the food, and Yuto half consciously brushes fingertips over his own clothed arm where the burns have healed.

“Oh. Uhm. Fine.” He says, mouth suddenly feeling dry and he has to wet his lips.

“Good.” Chinen smiles, and it's his usual smile but Yuto still feels on edge.

Chinen doesn't go on after that, just sits watching the meat fry like there was no conversation started, and Yuto shifts, thinking that he needs to follow up on this now that the opportunity was served to him on a silver platter.

“Are you really into that kind of stuff?” He hears himself blurting out, and he tries to blame the beer for his words but he has a feeling he'd be as awkward sober.

“Hmm?” Chinen looks up at him again like he was lost in thought and didn't hear the question, but there's a twinkle in his eye that makes Yuto's skin tingle.

“You know. Stuff.” Yuto shrugs awkwardly, and he briefly wonders where his usual confidence talking about sex went. But he recognizes the tingling even though he doesn't want to admit it, and he knows that talking about sex when it turns you on is so much harder than teasing others.

“Maybe.” Chinen says cryptically, but his smile is knowing and his eyes playful and Yuto knows it means yes. “Why do you ask?”

Yuto swallows once, rubbing fingertips against his own arm to release some tension, grasping for the first thing he can think of to say that isn't straight out suggestive. “Sorry if we call it creepy or gross. If you're seriously into it, I mean.”

Chinen raises an eyebrow, then chuckles quietly and reaches out for chopsticks to turn the meat over. “You mean Ryosuke does?”

Yuto breathes a short, awkward laugh, knowing he's been found out but he still tries to force down the blush he feels creeping up his neck. “I'm sure he means no harm.”

“I find it hard to take him seriously anyway.” Chinen shrugs casually, but then puts the chopsticks down and looks up at Yuto with glittering eyes. “He says it like he's never been tied up and blindfolded in my bed.”

Yuto opens his mouth to say something to that, but he's so caught up in the mental images in his head that no words come across his lips and he ends up wetting them again. He doesn't know what it is that Chinen does to him right now that has never happened before, but he feels exposed, uncomfortable and inexperienced suddenly and he's not sure if he loves or hates it.

“Oh.” He unintelligently ends up with, but Chinen just smiles like he thinks Yuto's cute.

“... Did you like it?” Chinen asks slowly after a tense silence, and Yuto doesn't know what to reply to the direct question, unable to keep the blush down anymore. “It's alright if you did, you know.”

Yuto swallows and takes a deep breath, wondering if this is where he confesses he jerked off thinking about it for a few days after he got those wax burns and he's still very conflicted how he feels about the whole situation.

But then Yabu returns.

“Hey, what are you doing, don't burn the meat!” He complains, and Chinen says he didn't do anything, Yuto's the chef.

And so Yuto gets a scolding because Chinen is cute and innocent and spoiled as usual. And apparently in secret a master seducer because Yuto finds himself a little dazed, like he was away from reality for a short while, his skin hot and he's half hard in his pants and he didn't even notice it happening. He feels so strangely out of control, like he's much drunker than you can get on two beers, and he doesn't know if he likes the feeling or not.

“Yuto, are you okay? You look a little flushed?” Yabu asks suddenly, and Yuto tears his eyes away from Chinen, whom he didn't even realize he was looking at, in order to smile up at Yabu.

“Yeah. I'm good, just a beer too many.” He says lightly, and Yabu accepts that, chewing away on his last slices of meat while returning to soccer talk like he never left.

They stay for another hour and Yuto expects his body to relax since their conversations are nothing that can even allude to sex, but somehow, it's like Chinen knows when Yuto's finally starting to wind down and effectively prevents it. Every single time Yuto thinks he can finally will his hormones down, Chinen looks at him with those eyes, dark and glittering with mischief and promise and something Yuto can't place but it affects him like nothing he's ever felt. It's uncomfortable in a way and hot as hell in another, and Yuto has never wanted Yabu to leave as much as he does right now. He doesn't even know what would happen if he was left alone with Chinen, if he'd get a goodbye hug and be sent home, if Chinen would tell him dirty stories, make him talk about his feelings or if they'd fuck but as long as long as he gets some kind of relief he's okay with anything right now.

Finally, he can't take it anymore, the feeling scarily similar to when he was younger and watched something that wasn't even meant to be porny but still got a boner while his parents were around. And so when Yabu asks if they want more drinks, Yuto firmly says no before Chinen can even open his mouth.

Yabu looks a little surprised, but then shrugs and says Yuto's probably right, they should leave, and Yuto nods gratefully, trying to ignore the look he feels Chinen give him.

The night air is refreshing enough that Yuto feels a little more like 24 and less like 14, and it's relieving as they walk to the station together while trying to keep Yabu's humming from transitioning into real song.

He can't wait to get home to his own bed to jerk off, hoping it'll get rid of that funny feeling he has, like he has no control over what's going on with his body because Chinen's taken it from him.

Chinen's laughing on Yabu's other side while humming along with him, trying to make a harmony of some stupid commercial jingle, looking absolutely nothing like he wants to eat Yuto whole and Yuto wonders if he imagined this whole night, if his beer was drugged or something, and the constant confusion is starting to hurt his head.

But as they reach the station, Yabu hurries off towards his platform after he realizes there's a train in 2 minutes, and Chinen's aura changes again.

“My train is this way.” Chinen says slowly, nodding towards his platform with a small smile and Yuto finds himself following him like a little puppy despite his own train leaving in just a couple minutes as well.

They're quiet on the platform, and Yuto shoves his hands in his pockets after tugging his hat down a little further, but Chinen is completely undisguised, hair playfully blowing in the mild breeze and Yuto can't take his eyes off him.

“You can come home with me if you want.” Chinen says as the female voice announces his train arriving. “You can always crash on the couch.”

Yuto only hesitates until the second part, wondering if this means there are more options, like sleeping in Chinen's bed with him, and he just nods and follows him through the train doors.

He finds himself a little anxious still, even if this is just Chinen, who's so much smaller than himself and whom he's known more than half his life. But he has no idea what's going to happen, and he feels like he's going home to fuck some stranger even though he doesn't even know if Chinen plans on anything sexual or to just actually let Yuto sleep on the couch.

“You want a drink?” Chinen asks after his apartment door is safely locked behind them, and Yuto gratefully accepts because he's so wound up he doesn't even know what he's doing anymore.

He sits down on the couch and Chinen puts a glass before him on the coffee table, then pours him a small whiskey. Yuto would like more, but he figures Chinen decides.

“You're not drinking?” Yuto asks, frowning as Chinen sits down next to him with a soft smile.

“No. Not yet anyway.” He says, and Yuto pauses with his glass halfway to his lips.

“Yet?” He repeats, heart beating heavy in his chest as Chinen turns to look at him again and his gaze is darker, more serious and almost predatory in contrast to the soft smile he just had on his features.

“I want to talk to you a little first.” Chinen says calmly, and Yuto puts the glass down on the table instead of drinking from it, and Chinen's little smile of approval at the action feels surprisingly good to receive.

“What... uhm. What are we talking about?” Yuto asks, clasping his hands in his lap to keep the trembling away.

“... What you want.” Chinen says slowly, and it could have been an innocent question, but Chinen's tone is as serious as Yuto ever hears it, with a tint of roughness that he realizes must be arousal and Yuto surprises himself with a shiver at that realization.

“... What I want?” Yuto repeats the question, swallowing as he tries to keep himself together, not throw himself into Chinen's arms and ask him to just fucking do something to him.

“... I think you liked me dripping wax on your skin.” Chinen goes on like Yuto didn't even say something, voice low and firm and seductive in a way Yuto's never heard it before and suddenly he realizes why Yamada keeps calling Chinen the sluttiest of them all. He could seduce anyone with that voice. “I think you liked it so much you've touched yourself because of it. And I think you want me to do it again. Am I wrong?”

The question is geniune and Yuto feels like it takes his breath away, and he realizes that there's not much he wants more right now than for Chinen to do it again.

“You're not wrong.” He says carefully, and Chinen smiles, but Yuto still feels like he needs to explain himself somehow. “I just... I...”

“You've never tried it before.” Chinen finishes for him, and Yuto nods, somehow feeling embarrassed to admit it even though it's not something that fits into a normal sexual experience repertoire. “That's alright.”

Yuto draws a breath, and Chinen seems to notice the sign of nerves, his tone turning more serious and less rough as he goes on.

“If you want me to do it, I'll do it. If you don't, I won't. You can choose whichever you want.” He says honestly, and Yuto trusts him, trusts him so much he hears words leave his lips before he's fully decided.

“I want to do it.” He says, and his skin already itches at the idea of willingly getting hurt.

Chinen smiles, looking pleased and the lust radiates from his eyes as he looks at Yuto, and Yuto has to focus on listening to what he says when he goes on because that look is so distracting.

“You'll get a safeword. If you use it, everything will stop. You can use it whenever you want and you don't have to explain yourself.” Chinen says, and Yuto nods to show he understands, heart beating so fast he can hear his pulse in his ears and he's both nervous and excited and aroused and he can't sort any feeling from the other. “Your safeword is Yuto. Okay?”

“Okay.” Yuto agrees breathlessly, feeling like he's in some kinky porno except this is actually so fucking hot.

“This time I'll do it on your back.” Chinen goes on in his calm, low voice and Yuto recalls how it felt to get splashes on his wrist, wondering if his back will be more sensitive, if it'll hurt more and he wants to find out. “You don't have to take off anything but your shirt if you don't want to.”

Yuto nods, starting to feel impatient, and Chinen seems to notice since he smiles and stands, waiting for Yuto to do so too.

“Do you... even have candles like that at home?” Yuto asks carefully as he follows Chinen to his dim bedroom, which looks so little like kink happens here that Yuto almost wonders if there's some hidden bedroom somewhere. But he notices that Chinen's bed has an intricate iron headboard that he's seen before but never considered until now.

“You'd be surprised at what I have at home.” Chinen throws him a lazy smile over his shoulder and Yuto bites his lip, wondering what other things Chinen keeps hidden away. Then Chinen's voice gets more firm as he heads for his closet. “Take your clothes off.”

Yuto somehow blushes at the direct order, but he obeys and pulls his long sleeved T-shirt over his head, awkwardly considering if he's taking off his pants or not. But he's wearing jeans and he's been more or less hard for the past couple hours, so he figures he wants to.

He sighs as he unbuttons his jeans and his erection can finally take the space it wants, and Chinen turns from his closet to watch him at the sound, eyes a little hooded as he takes in Yuto's appearance, shirtless and pants open and Yuto's somehow never felt this exposed before and he's not even naked. But his erection twitches as Chinen's eyes linger on him, and he reaches into his open pants instinctively to put some pressure over his cock and he doesn't know what possesses him to do it in front of someone, his lips parting on a gasp and pleasure surging through his body.

“No.” Chinen tells him, voice low and dripping with want but leaving no room for arguments, and Yuto finds himself withdrawing his hand even though he doesn't want to, like Chinen's voice speaks directly to his nervous system without asking his brain. “Not yet.”

A small whine passes Yuto's lips and he doesn't think he's made such a pathetic sound in his life, but Chinen's eyes spark at the sound and Yuto finds himself wondering what else Chinen can bring out of him.

“On your stomach.” Chinen tells him, closing his closet door and Yuto's eyes lock to the thick red candle in his hand, much bigger than the one he got on set and he swallows. It takes Chinen properly turning and raising an eyebrow at him for Yuto to remember he was supposed to do something, shoving his pants down properly before settling onto the dark sheets that feel cool against his heated skin. He rests his head on his crossed arms, watching Chinen approach and put the candle down just before him on the bedside table, where Yuto notices there are already ordinary candles and a small box of matches. He's so mesmerized imagining the fire before him that he doesn't notice what Chinen is doing, only hears a rustling sound and turns to see Chinen's shirt fall to the floor next to Yuto's own clothes and Yuto's next exhale is a little shaky.

He feels almost drugged again as Chinen's hands return to the bedside table, the movements of his fingers pulling a match from the box and flicking it against the striking surface to let fire emerge so fucking erotic despite there really being nothing sexual about it. Yuto watches the flame like an insect unable to resist it, watches as Chinen lights first the two normal tealights in their glass candlesticks, then moves on to the red one and as the wick catches fire Yuto suddenly feels a wave of panic through his veins at what he's about to let happen to him.

But then he feels a light touch against the small of his back, soft fingertips announcing their presence and he arches up a little to feel more, panic melting away in favour of anticipation.

The bed dips with Chinen's weight as he crawls onto it, staddling Yuto's thighs and Yuto's first moan is pulled from his chest as he feels thow hard Chinen is against his ass even through his jeans.

“Mm that sounds nice.” Chinen praises, voice soft and warm and Yuto sighs, wanting more of that, wants to hear how beautiful he is and how much Chinen wants him, but he has a feeling he won't get it too easily.

His eyes fall closed on their own when hands find his hips, slowly sliding up along his sides as lips press against his spine and he moans again, that single soft kiss against his back like a burn in itself with how it spreads heat all over his skin and makes his hips attempt to roll against the mattress but Chinen's weight keeps him from getting any leverage.

The lips disappear, then the hands, and Yuto makes a small sound of displeasure, but Chinen just hushes him.

He hears a cap pop and his eyes open, wondering what's happening, but the scent seeping out is more like spa than sex and as the bottle is set down on the bedside table the label says body oil, some expensive brand and Yuto relaxes. Smooth hands find his back again, gently rubbing his muscles as they spread oil over his skin, and Yuto moans softly, not quite connecting the massage to what he signed up for but he doesn't mind one bit. Chinen's hands are soft but strong, seeming to know everywhere Yuto needs more pressure and he feels like he's melting into the sheets as Chinen goes on until the oil has clung to his skin.

The hands withdraw and Yuto doesn't know if he wants to sleep or come or make out the most right now, skin itching for something more, more touching and another moan slips past his lips reflexively.

Then he hears a wooden sound and his eyes slit open enough to see the red candle lifted from the bedside table, leaving a stain of red wax behind, and Yuto licks his lips, but he's too relaxed to panic about it now.

“Are you ready?” Chinen's voice floats through the air, and Yuto's never gotten a more erotic question in his life, his whole body buzzing with testosterone and he's so fucking ready.

“Yes.” Yuto's reply is more breath than word, and he blushes, wondering if he's ever been this shameless in his sounds of pleasure but it feels like the less he conceals them the more Chinen likes it, and he wants to please Chinen no matter what it takes.

At first, nothing happens, and Yuto almost wants to ask Chinen to tell him when it's coming, like he did during filming, but at the same time this horrible waiting is excruciatingly arousing, the mix of fear heightening all his senses.

“Ah!” The sound comes over his lips before he registers the sensation, a breathy, surprised gasp. It doesn't hurt as much as he expected it to, the drop of wax hitting the top of his shoulder blade initially senseless, then scorches for a second before fading into a slow burn that is just on the verge of too much but not quite there, just enough for Yuto's hands to fist the sheets because it's so _intense_. It doesn't feel like accidentally burning yourself on a candle at all, it's somehow less painful and more drawn out, almost like being fucked so deep and so slow you can't do anything but hold on through it and breathe in between.

The next splash of wax on his skin is a line, much more at once and Yuto whimpers, his cock throbbing and skin burning, gasping his way through the initial pain before the slow burning allows him to draw in oxygen again.

The next one is close to the first, almost crossing over it and Yuto can't breathe, his already irritated skin catching another heatwave and it burns more than the previous. But the following line is separate from the others, much quicker and it helps, the next one again so long he whines as his skin feels like it crumbles in a line down his shoulder blade.

Chinen leans in to kiss his skin then, the soft touch such a contrast against the pain that Yuto only moans because he doesn't even know how else to express anything.

Chinen's movements are precise and calculated, some splashes fast, others slow, some in quick succession, others with long pauses in between that leaves Yuto squirming for another, so turned on he's shivering and he doesn't even know what about it is so hot just that he loves it.

Some of his moans come out high and pathetic, some low and more like his usual voice spectrum, but Chinen likes his most wanton ones best, it's obvious from how his hips rock almost subconsciously against Yuto's ass when he whines and whimpers and Yuto wants more. He's so hard it almost hurts, but it's so good he doesn't want it to end, and he wants to rub off against the sheets at the same time as he loves not being able to, conflicting emotions tearing at his hormones and nerves and taking more of his control from him.

The hardened wax adds to the sensation, itching a little, clinging to the tiny hairs and pulling at his skin when he shifts and writhes and it makes him want to reach up and scratch it away at the same time as he likes the tease of it. He forgets about it as soon as new hot liquid hits his skin anyway, blazing everything else from his mind but the burn and how much it hurts but still feels so good, and Yuto's so hard and so flushed all over, panting with his lips parted and he's never felt so dirty in his life. Tying some girlfriend's hands together with a tie which he thought was kinky before feels so painfully vanilla compared to what he feels now.

Two quick, short splashes in succession makes his breath catch in his throat, the feeling more intense on his lower back than his shoulders, and he lets his head drop against his arms as he gasps for breath.

A soft blowing sound reaches his ears, followed by a quiet, wooden resonance and he wants to look up but his body won't listen to him. But then there are two hands on his skin, and he sighs in relief, the touch feeling so soft and caring compared to the burns, his whole body relaxing and it feels so, so good.

“Do you know what I wrote?” Chinen's voice is much rougher now, and Yuto just moans because he had no idea what touched his back was writing, and one of Chinen's fingers run along the wax and presses it against his skin, clearly following a stroke order but Yuto doesn't have enough brain capacity to figure out what it says. “I wrote my name.”

Yuto groans, pushing up against Chinen without meaning to because the idea is somehow so hot, makes him feel even more controlled and he finds himself almost wanting to be tied down and blindfolded and gagged to be even more at Chinen's mercy.

“Do you want something else?” Chinen goes on, voice the same low and controlled tone and his calm is unfathomable to Yuto since he can barely remember his own name right now, especially not as hands trail down to the edge of his underwear that he wishes he'd taken off already.

“Fuck me.” He breathes out before he can even think, but he's felt Chinen's erection against his ass for too long not to want it inside him, now, hard and rough until he finally comes.

Chinen breathes a soft laugh, but then leans down over Yuto, erection lining up perfectly with Yuto's ass through their clothes as Chinen presses a lingering kiss against Yuto's neck. “Will you get on your hands and knees for me?”

Yuto moans, at the words and the kiss and the grind, but it takes him a while to coordinate enough to rise up to his hands and knees, the wax on his back cracking a little from the movement and it sends shivers over his skin.

Fingers hook in his underwear and they're finally pulled down, the wet spot of precome on the fabric feeling cold as it passes skin, but they're only pulled down to his thighs and it feels dirtier than if he'd be completely naked.

A soft hand cups one of his ass cheeks, almost adoringly, and Yuto pushes back into the touch, then jumps as he feels a kiss right next to those fingers.

“Next time, I'm writing my first name here.” Chinen mumbles, and Yuto wants to say something, but a slick finger finds his rim and he only moans, his head hanging because he can't hold it up.

That finger slips inside him, slim and skilled and opening Yuto up in no time, almost so fast Yuto would be embarrassed if he didn't want it so badly.

He's a shivering mess by the time Chinen's three fingers deep inside him, his cock hanging so heavy between his legs he almost wants to lie down again only to be able to rub against the sheets.

Then those fingers finally withdraw, followed by the tearing of plastic and a soft groan from Chinen that has Yuto shivering. Chinen takes a hold of his ass, spreading him open so much Yuto feels himself clenching at air, and his arms are shaking with how embarrassed and turned on he is right now.

When Chinen finally enters him, Yuto cries out, the stretch so much more than the fingers and he wants even more, deeper harder and faster and Chinen didn't even bottom out yet, but he keeps moaning like a whore because it feels so fucking good.

Finally, Chinen's as far in as he can go, and he wraps a strong arm around Yuto's waist, ignoring his aching erection and leans over his back to brush lips against Yuto's skin as he waits for adjustment. Yuto doesn't want to wait, and he does his best to squirm against the fixation of him, but Chinen nips sharply at his skin and he knows he needs to be still despite how his body clenches desperately around the intrusion inside him.

He feels Chinen's breath against his skin, his lips tracing the lines between hardened wax and Yuto's hands claw at the sheets because it's too much teasing and he needs more, so fucking close and he wants to come, needs to come.

“Please!” He finally bursts out, and Chinen's lips curve into a smile against his smaller back.

“Soon.” He says, gently, and Yuto feels like crying as Chinen closes his lips around skin and starts to suck. He barely even considers that it'll leave a mark, only feels the heat spreading over his back, waking the tingles in his abused skin and he whimpers, the small sucking motions feeling like they could have been to his cock and his arms finally give out.

He falls forward, arms crossing against the matress but Chinen holds his hips up, lips leaving Yuto's skin and he finally gives a first, rough thrust.

Yuto loses his mind as soon as Chinen sets a rhythm, deep and hard and almost bruising and it's exactly what he wants, gasping for breath and clawing at the sheets and pushing back with everything he has.

Then Chinen hits him perfectly, white hot heat surging through his entire body, eyes rolling back into his head and he only vaguely hears the sound he makes. One hand detaches from his hips then, wrapping around his erection and it almost hurts, but the strokes are so gentle, so caring and Yuto comes so hard he barely knows what's happening, pleasure ripping through every vein in his body and leaving him sore, come splashing over his own chest.

He feels lightheaded, world spinning and he tries to catch his breath, but his body is clenching so tightly around Chinen's cock he can't, and he feels sticky liquid cool on his chest, on his nipple, from where it's slowly dripping down to the sheets and it's too much, too much everything.

Chinen gently pulls out and Yuto whines, small uncontrollable moans still slipping past his lips and he doesn't think he can ever have an orgasm again after this as he's gently guided down to lie on his stomach again. But Chinen's soft moans and the sound of slick skin on skin still stimulates him, and when there's a sharp inhale followed by a high pitched moan and heat spilling on Yuto's back, he lets out another soft moan of pleasure even though he didn't think he had any left.

There's a pause and Yuto hears Chinen catching his breath, and he regrets not having seen him come, wanted to look at his face when he did.

But then there's movement behind him and he feels a towel against his back gently mopping up the sticky substance, then he's rolled over to face Chinen's soft smile.

“Are you okay?” Chinen asks, voice gentle and normal if a little roughed up, and he reaches down to stroke strands of hair from Yuto's forehead.

Yuto nods slowly, then draws and exhales a deep breath. “I feel like I just died, went to heaven and crashlanded back on Earth.”

His voice is a little cracked, but Chinen just laughs and leans in to kiss him.

It's a soft kiss, doting, and Yuto realizes it's their first one. He lazily reaches up to wrap an arm around Chinen's neck, pulling him down against him to get him as sticky as he feels while exchanging soft, gentle kisses.

It's Chinen who pulls back, and Yuto makes a disgruntled noise.

“Come on.” Chinen urges with a soft smile, sitting back and holding a hand out for Yuto. “We need to take care of you.”

Standing up proves to be one of the most difficult things Yuto's done all week, and Chinen laughs softly at him as he support him to the bathroom and dumps him in the bathtub, spending a good while rubbing oil over Yuto's back and gently peeling off the pieces of wax while Yuto soaks in hot water and almost falls asleep, his muscles so worn out and his mind even more so.

“You loved that, didn't you?” Chinen asks softly as he rubs aloe vera cream over Yuto's back when they're back in bed and the sheets are changed to clean ones.

“Mmm.” Yuto agrees, basically half asleep already.

“I had a feeling you would.” Chinen goes on, trailing Yuto's spine with his fingertips. “If you ever want to do it again, I'll be here.”

Yuto laughs into the pillow, and Chinen's hands pauses like he doesn't know what's going on. “Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as my body can manage an orgasm again. I could never go back to ordinary sex after that.”

Chinen laughs too, fingers drawing circles on Yuto's back. “You should probably buy Kekeke a cake.”

Yuto just snorts because that's dumb, but he still considers designs he could ask for. At least the cake should have a candle.

 

~*~

 

 


End file.
